A directly driven shaker is disclosed herein for mounting on a mobile crop harvester framework used for harvesting bush, tree and vine grown crops. A crop foliage engaging brush has a brush axis of rotation. A drive motor is connected to the crop foliage engaging brush for providing a motor output that directly drives the crop foliage engaging brush about the brush axis of rotation. Means is provided for journalling the crop foliage engaging brush and the drive motor on the mobile crop harvester framework. A power source is provided on the mobile crop harvester framework, which produces a power output connected to the drive motor. Means is mounted between the power source and the motor for controlling the power output connected to the drive motor.
A direct drive shaker head is disclosed that is mounted for rotation on a framework of a mobile crop harvester used for harvesting above ground grown crops. A crop engaging brush has an axial length and an axis of rotation. A motor is provided which produces a motor output connected to directly drive the crop engaging brush about the axis of rotation. Means is connected to the motor for controlling the motor output to provide oscillatory motion of the crop engaging brush about the axis of rotation.
A crop harvester is disclosed for separating a crop from plants growing from an underlying surface. The crop harvester includes a harvester framework and harvester propulsion means that is mounted in the harvester framework. Means is attached to the harvester framework and connected to the harvester propulsion means for engaging the underlying surface for supporting the harvester framework and for producing harvester movement over the underlying surface. A crop foliage engaging brush has a brush axis of rotation and an axial length. A brush drive motor provides a motor output, which is connected directly to and drives the crop foliage engaging brush about the brush axis of rotation. Further, means is provided for journalling the crop foliage engaging brush and the brush drive motor on the harvester framework. A power source is present for providing power to the brush drive motor. Control means is mounted between and connected to the power source and the brush drive motor for controlling the motor output to provide oscillatory motion of the crop foliage engaging brush about the brush axis of rotation.
The invention relates to a shaker for harvesting crops from plants wherein the shaker is configured to be mounted on a framework of a crop harvester. A harvesting brush is provided for contacting the plants, the brush having a brush axis. A brush drive motor is connected to drive the brush about the brush axis. The drive motor has a motor shaft and a motor case. Means is present for providing a predetermined ratio of inertia about the brush axis between the motor shaft and the motor case. Further, means is present for supporting the combination of the harvesting brush, the brush drive motor and the means for providing a predetermined ratio on the framework for rotation about the brush axis.